


La Profezia

by Niroce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niroce/pseuds/Niroce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il giorno in cui Cas scoprì l'esistenza delle fanfictions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Profezia

**La Profezia**

La porta si chiuse rumorosamente, lasciando Castiel solo nella casa del cacciatore Bobby Singer in quel periodo assente per seguire una pista promettente sulle orme di un covo di vampiri. Dean e Sam erano dovuti uscire, questa volta non per un lavoro ma per una normale rimpatriata tra cacciatori, e avevano deciso che non era il caso di portare con loro l’angelo. Molti dei cacciatori che sapevano della loro esistenza non amavano particolarmente le creature celesti, soprattutto dopo la quasi Apocalisse che aveva minacciato l’incolumità del mondo intero.

Castiel si fissò la punta delle scarpe, dondolandosi leggermente avanti e indietro, deciso ad aspettare lì per tutto il tempo che fosse stato necessario. Dean aveva detto che sarebbe tornato presto, mentre Sam avrebbe colto l’occasione per incontrarsi, dopo il raduno, con dei suoi vecchi compagni a Stanford.

Dopo un paio d’ore Castiel sollevò lo sguardo, riflettendo. I fratelli avevano detto che avrebbe potuto usare il computer di Sam per passare il tempo quando lui aveva protestato domandando cosa avrebbe dovuto fare in loro assenza. Era strano, più tempo passava in quel vessel e più assorbiva le emozioni e le abitudini degli umani; fino a poco tempo prima non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse la noia.

Si diresse verso il tavolo in cucina e si mise a sedere su uno sgabello, davanti al portatile. Sam aveva detto che era così semplice da usare che perfino lui ci sarebbe riuscito. Doveva solo aprirlo e schiacciare il bottone rotondo. Fece come aveva detto il giovane Winchester e dopo un incoraggiante “bip” il monitor prese vita. Osservò incuriosito e affascinato le schermate che si susseguivano veloci all’avvio finché la macchina non si arrestò su uno sfondo blu chiaro con dei piccoli simboli sparsi ovunque.

Una volpe rossa il cui corpo si continuava con una fiamma attorno a una sfera blu colpì la sua attenzione e spostando il cursore con le dita, come aveva detto di fare Sam, cliccò due volte.

Apparve una schermata bianca con la scritta “Google” in caratteri colorati, e sotto di essa una barra che sovrastava le scritte “Cerca con Google” e “Mi sento fortunato”. Evidentemente questo era uno dei famosi motori di ricerca di cui gli aveva parlato in breve Sam. A quanto pareva bastava indicare poche parole e queste entità sarebbero state in grado di identificare ciò che si stava cercando. Era abbastanza scettico, si chiese come potesse mai questo fantomatico Google trovare qualcosa con così pochi dati.

Con uno sguardo di sfida digitò le parole “Dean Winchester” sulla barra, curioso di vedere se Google fosse riuscito a trovare il cacciatore e siccome voleva veramente sapere dove si trovasse Dean, invece di cliccare su “Cerca con Google”, diresse il cursore su “Mi sento fortunato”. Gli sembrò di migliore auspicio.

Dopo poco più di un decimo di secondo la schermata passò dal bianco quasi accecante a un grigio tenue, su cui spiccavano lettere chiare. In cima alla pagina vi era una specie di lista che l’angelo si apprestò a leggere.

_**Titolo** : Rock salt and wings  
 **Autore** : TheProphet  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Pairing** : Destiel  
 **Disclaimer** : I personaggi non mi appartengono. Scrivo per amore, non per soldi.  
 **Sommario** : Una nuova avventura per Dean e Cas, ma questa volta i mostri non c’entrano…_

Interessante, pensò Cas stupito. A quanto pare Chuck aveva ricominciato ad avere le sue visioni se aveva scritto dell’altro su lui e i Winchester firmandosi “Il Profeta”. Non aveva capito la maggior parte delle altre parole, soprattutto gli sfuggiva il significato di quella specie di nome – “Destiel”, ma non ci fece molto caso. Quella era una nuova profezia, dettata dall’immenso Amore di Dio, come era giustamente specificato nel “disclaimer”, qualunque cosa esso fosse, e andava portata a compimento. Cominciò a leggere, un po’ in apprensione per lo scoprire quello che gli avrebbe riservato il futuro.

* * *

  
Finalmente quell’assurda rimpatriata era conclusa. Dean non aveva mai capito che senso avesse incontrarsi con gli altri cacciatori per poi ritrovarsi inevitabilmente a notare quante persone in meno ci fossero rispetto all’anno precedente. Certo, c’erano anche le nuove reclute, ma in fin dei conti erano solo altri volti che avrebbe potuto non vedere più l’anno successivo o quello dopo ancora.

Erano cacciatori, non venditori porta a porta di aspirapolveri multifunzione! Ingranò con rabbia la quinta marcia mentre l’Impala scivolava sulle sinuose strade di quella zona. Il sole stava tramontando all’orizzonte e ricopriva tutto di un manto scarlatto quasi liquido. Una malinconica distesa sanguigna.

Accese lo stereo e percorse gli ultimi chilometri che lo separavano da casa di Bobby fischiettando a tempo con gli AC/DC che facevano vibrare l’abitacolo della vettura. La musica riusciva sempre a calmarlo. Quando parcheggiò l’auto e scese nel vialetto di fronte all’ingresso era quasi di buonumore. Almeno finché non vide la nuvola di fumo nero e denso uscire da una delle finestre della casa.

Istintivamente estrasse e caricò la pistola, togliendo la sicura. Col dito appoggiato sul grilletto dette una spallata alla porta lanciandosi all’interno della casa. Accertatosi che la via fosse libera si diresse cauto verso la cucina, da cui proveniva il fumo.

Con uno scatto entrò nella stanza, puntando l’arma alla figura seminascosta dal fumo che agitava le braccia di fronte a lui.

«Ehi! Esci da quel fumo e non fare il furbo se non ti vuoi ritrovare una pallottola nello stomaco!» Intimò Dean all’intruso.

«Dean, sono io. Castiel.» Ci fu un fruscio d’ali e gran parte del fumo si diradò quel tanto che bastava per consentire a Dean di vedere l’angelo sventolare forsennatamente una coperta di fronte al forno aperto da cui proveniva un nauseante odore di bruciato.

«Ma che diavolo… cos’è quello, un grembiule?» Domandò Dean incredulo, osservando con gli occhi sgranati l’orribile pezzo di stoffa ricamato a motivi floreali che l’angelo si era infilato al contrario sopra il trenchcoat.

«Sì, Dean. Per non sporcarmi, ho letto su internet che si usa per quello scopo. Anche se a dirti la verità dubito che sia utile.» Rispose Castiel lanciando uno sguardo scettico in direzione a quella specie di mantello da Reginetta della Primavera che gli ricopriva la schiena.

Riportò l’attenzione al forno, il quale nel frattempo sembrava stare smettendo di fumare come una ciminiera della Londra del 1800. «Volevo preparare una torta, Dean.» Disse al cacciatore abbassando subito lo sguardo, impacciato. «Ma non penso di aver capito bene come si fa…» si passò una mano sul collo, avvilito.

«Una torta? Se avevi fame perché non ti sei preso qualcosa dal frigorifero?» Domandò Dean aprendo tutte le finestre della cucina per far entrare aria respirabile nell’abitazione.

«Non era per me, volevo farti una sorpresa.» Mugugnò l’angelo a voce bassa, guardando ogni punto della stanza tranne quello in cui si trovava Dean, sempre più perplesso.

Non capiva. Si era messo il grembiule, aveva mescolato gli ingredienti e infilato la torta nel forno – aveva dovuto cercare la ricetta perché la profezia sorvolava su quell’aspetto – deciso a lasciarla lì finché Dean non fosse tornato. Aveva fatto tutto com’era scritto nella profezia, solo che lì la torta non si bruciava e lui e Dean avrebbero dovuto mangiarla facendosi colare addosso il cioccolato.

A dir la verità non aveva compreso appieno il significato escatologico di determinate azioni ma sapeva che le vie del Signore sono spesso misteriose anche per i suoi più fedeli servitori. Era una profezia e lui l’avrebbe portata a compimento. Gli era già venuto un piano per rimettere il destino sui binari prestabiliti.

«Perché non vai a riposarti, Dean? Stenditi un po’ sul divano, sembri molto stanco. Ci penso io a sistemare qui.» Si rivolse al cacciatore con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Dean, per nulla rassicurato da quel “ci penso io a sistemare qui”, non poté negare di avere una certa sonnolenza. Un breve riposino sarebbe stato l’ideale. In fin dei conti quale catastrofico danno avrebbe potuto fare nel tentativo di pulire la cucina? Si convinse finalmente e, come consigliato da Castiel, si stese sul divano a pancia in sotto, lasciandosi andare all’abbraccio del sonno nel momento esatto in cui toccava la superficie morbida di gommapiuma.

Castiel si tolse il grembiule e aprì tutti gli sportelli della cucina, esaminando barattoli e confezioni, cercando qualcosa che avrebbe potuto fare al suo caso. Sfilò dalla tasca del trenchcoat dei fogli arrotolati, la profezia che aveva avuto la premura di stampare, dando una ripassatina al passaggio che gli interessava per aiutarsi nella ricerca.

Si accorse però di un errore colossale. Nello scritto, prima di mettersi a cucinare, si era tolto il trenchcoat e la giacca, rimanendo in maniche di camicia e cravatta allentata. A quanto pareva aveva anche i primi bottoni della camicia slacciati. Che stupido, sicuramente era quel particolare che aveva interferito con l’andamento degli eventi. Si tolse gli abiti di troppo, sperando di non aver compromesso irreparabilmente la linea temporale prestabilita.

Mentre si slacciava i primi tre bottoni della camicia, colse con l’angolo dell’occhio un oggetto che attirò la sua attenzione. Eureka! Aveva trovato quello che gli serviva.

_Continuando a baciare e leccare le labbra ricoperte di liquida cioccolata di Castiel, Dean lo spinse con impeto contro una parete, per poi ricevere lo stesso trattamento dall’angelo che diventava sempre più famelico e impaziente._

_Così facendo, in una lotta fatta di baci, cioccolato e carezze infuocate, arrivarono al divano del soggiorno, ricadendovi sopra pesantemente. L’angelo era sopra il cacciatore e continuando ad assaporare zucchero e pelle con uno schiocco delle dita fece scomparire la giacca e la maglietta di Dean, cominciando a massaggiare quel petto ampio con le mani sporche di dolce._

Castiel osservò il barattolo di Nesquik syrup che teneva nella mano destra con un misto di speranza e rassegnazione. Da te dipenderà il futuro dell’umanità, gli disse con lo sguardo. Lo soppesò un’ultima volta, facendosi coraggio, e con uno schiocco delle dita fece svanire maglia e giacca del cacciatore, il quale dormiva così profondamente che nemmeno se ne accorse.

Dean stava sognando. Si trovava in un centro benessere alle Hawaii e attorno a sé c’erano solo fiori, donne in gonnellini di paglia e vasche a idromassaggio. Si accorse di essere steso su un tavolino un attimo prima di sentire un liquido caldo e denso colargli in mezzo alle scapole. Due mani delicate ed esperte cominciarono a descrivere delle spirali a partire dalle sue spalle tese fino alla base della sua schiena, dandogli una sensazione di paradisiaco relax.

Si abbandonò completamente estasiato a quelle mani d’oro che gli massaggiavano la schiena sempre più energicamente. Forse un po’ troppo energeticamente. E poi… non erano un po’ grandi per essere le mani di una gracile ed esotica massaggiatrice Hawaiana?

«Scusa Dean, non volevo svegliarti.» Sussurrò Castiel nell’orecchio del cacciatore, chinandosi su di lui con relativa imbarazzante invasione di spazio personale.

In quel momento Dean realizzò che lo spazio personale non era l’unica cosa ad essere stata invasa. Sentì le mani decisamente mascoline dell’angelo distendergli i muscoli del collo massaggiandolo in modo deciso ma delicat…

«Ma che diavolo fai?» Schizzò all’impiedi il cacciatore scacciando violentemente quel pensiero. Castiel lo fissava con un’espressione ferita e smarrita, come un cucciolo a cui avessero appena dato un calcio senza alcun motivo. Giacca e soprabito erano spariti, aveva le maniche della camicia arrotolate fino ai gomiti e le mani sporche di una sostanza scura.

Con un gesto riflesso Dean si portò una mano alla schiena nuda – quando diavolo se li era tolti i vestiti? – ed esaminò la sostanza marrone che la ricopriva. Cioccolata?

Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, poi la richiuse. La riaprì e la richiuse un altro paio di volte ma non sapeva come chiedere all’angelo perché diavolo gli stesse massaggiando le spalle con della cioccolata.

«Eri molto teso, volevo solo aiutarti a scaricare la tensione, Dean.» Si giustificò Castiel pulendosi le mani sulla camicia che da bianca divenne maculata. Con quei capelli perennemente scombinati, la camicia semiaperta, la cravatta messa a caso e lo sguardo afflitto, sembrava un impiegato appena licenziato sull’orlo del suicidio. Un impiegato con delle mani di fata…

«NO!» Urlò Dean, rosso come un peperone.

Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia, inclinando il capo di lato con uno sguardo interrogativo.

«No, non ho bisogno di un massaggiograzievadoafarmiunadoccia.» Scappò letteralmente dalla stanza in maniera frettolosa, lasciandosi alle spalle una scia odorosa di cioccolato.

Castiel si sedette sul divano,con le mani tra i capelli, ottenendo come risultato il modellarli in appuntite forme appiccicose. Disperato e convinto di aver causato la fine del mondo si accinse a esaminare di nuovo le sacre pagine, in cerca di un barlume di speranza.

_«Siamo tutti sporchi di cioccolata, Dean.» Sussurrò l’angelo mordicchiandogli maliziosamente il lobo dell’orecchio._

«Hai ragione, Cas. Temo proprio che dovremmo andare a fare una doccia.» Rispose il cacciatore col respiro corto, invaso dalla marea di sensazioni che quel contatto intimo gli trasmetteva e pregustando ciò che avrebbero potuto fare una volta sotto il getto d’acqua calda.

«Lo penso anch’io, Dean. Ma prima tutti questi vestiti dovranno sparire.» Con un altro schiocco delle dita gli indumenti che ancora erano rimasti addosso ai due si volatilizzarono, scoprendo i loro corpi accaldati.

* * *

  
Dean si stava grattando la schiena con così ardore che insieme al Nesquik syrup vennero via almeno tre o quattro strati di epidermide. Voleva togliersi di dosso la stupida sensazione che gli aveva chiuso la bocca dello stomaco quando aveva visto Cas imbrattato di cioccolato e scarmigliato, guardarlo stupito e ingenuo con quegli occhi blu come l’oceano.

Solo ripensare alla scena gli provocò un brivido lungo la schiena di qualcosa che certo non era freddo, avendo addosso un getto d’acqua quasi ustionante. Come se fosse una frusta, si autoflagellò con la spugna da bagno per riscuotersi da quei pensieri.

Si girò, per lasciare che l’acqua lavasse il sapone dalle sue spalle abrase, e vide Castiel, con il capo inclinato e l’espressione indecifrabile che lo contraddistingueva, grondante acqua sui vestiti zuppi mentre lo trapassava con gli occhi.

«Cristo!» Urlò con voce stridula, mettendo inavvertitamente un piede in fallo. Scivolò sulla superficie viscida del ripiano della doccia e cadde rovinosamente addosso a Castiel in un tripudio di schizzi e grumi di schiuma grandi come gattini, trascinandosi dietro la tendina decorata con pesciolini colorati che avvolse i corpi dei due come una camicia di forza.

Più il cacciatore cercava di divincolarsi e più l’infame involto di plastica lo stringeva nella sua morsa al corpo vigoroso dell’angelo, consentendogli di avvertirne ogni spigolo e curva in modo così accurato che avrebbe potuto ricostruire una mappa dettagliata a occhi chiusi. I suoi sensi sovreccitati mandarono una scarica d’eccitazione al suo cervello, il quale – infame traditore – decise bene di rendere partecipi della reazione anche altre parti del suo corpo.

Castiel non stava più nella pelle, finalmente le cose andavano per il verso giusto. Esattamente come diceva la profezia erano caduti a terra in una pozza di acqua e sapone e Dean si agitava sopra di lui. A voler essere puntigliosi nello scritto Dean ansimava e univa le labbra alle sue ma pensò che in fondo potesse andare bene lo stesso.

Sentì un formicolio nuovo e sconosciuto irradiarsi attraverso il suo corpo e la sua mente, andando a concentrarsi nella zona del basso inguine. Forse era la fantomatica “eccitazione” di cui parlava la profezia. Rincuorato da quella nuova realizzazione decise di riportare sulla retta via il corso degli eventi.

Avvicinò il volto a quello di Dean premendo le labbra su quelle del cacciatore, succhiando leggermente il labbro superiore come era scritto nella profezia.

Il cervello di Dean lo abbandonò definitivamente quando sentì quel contatto morbido e irruente sulla sua bocca. La lingua di Castiel descriveva esitante il contorno delle sue labbra, aspettando timidamente che si dischiudessero. Lasciandosi andare al desiderio che cresceva dentro di lui, Dean ricambiò il bacio assaltando con foga la bocca dell’angelo, deciso a esplorare ogni centimetro di quel dolce recesso. Aveva gli occhi invasi da sapone e capelli ma non gliene importava nulla perché sotto di sé, finalmente tutto suo, c’era il suo angelo.

Stava baciando Castiel, nudo sul pavimento del bagno. Stava…

Un ultimo disperato sforzo della sua razionalità agonizzante riportò la sua mente al presente e più precisamente dai suoi lombi al suo cervello.

«Cas, Cas. Aspetta.» Separarsi dall’angelo fu quasi doloroso.

«Dean, maledizione!» Esclamò Castiel. Questa certo era una reazione che il cacciatore non si aspettava. Lo fissò con gli occhi sgranati e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Castiel roteò gli occhi, sbuffò e diresse di nuovo quei fanali celesti verso Dean. «È tutto sbagliato. Non è così che deve andare! » Si lamentò con la voce piena di frustrazione.

Finalmente Dean riuscì a separarsi dal corpo dell’angelo e si mise in piedi, rischiando di scivolare di nuovo un paio di volte, avvolgendosi attorno al corpo nudo la tenda con i pesciolini a mò di toga romana.

«Si può sapere che ti prende? Cosa deve andare come? Di che parli?» Gli sbraitò contro Dean, visibilmente irritato perché aveva perso il controllo come un adolescente vittima di una tempesta ormonale e dall’altra parte riceveva solo segnali ambigui e frasi criptiche.

Castiel, bagnato come un pulcino e con ciuffi di capelli che andavano in tutte le direzioni, si sollevò a sua volta, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi e scrollando le spalle. «La profezia, Dean.»

«Quale profezia?» Chiese il cacciatore cercando di reprimere un impulso omicida. Odiava dovergli sfilare risposte dalla bocca con le pinze.

«Tu e Sam eravate andati via, così mi sono messo a usare il computer e stavo cercando te quando ho letto questa.» Afferrò un rotolo di fogli da sopra il mobile del bagno, dove aveva avuto la premura di lasciarli prima di entrare nella doccia dove Dean si stava lavando. Porse con una mano le pagine al cacciatore che le agguantò bruscamente. «Ormai è troppo tardi, Dean. Ho cercato di seguire gli eventi descritti ma in qualche modo sembra che qualche forza si opponga alla realizzazione del fato… Dean, perché ridi?»

Il cacciatore dopo aver letto le prime righe aveva capito di cosa si trattava. Quei malati di fan dei libri di Chuck sembrava avessero come unico scopo nella vita il descrivere relazioni omoerotiche e improbabili sui vari personaggi. La risata isterica si era fatta strada a forza nella sua gola, reprimendo il moto di fastidio che l’aveva trapassato come un coltello.

«Questa è una fanfiction. Una storia inventata scritta da un fan della serie “Supernatural”. I libri di Chuck. Non è certo una nuova profezia.» Spiegò Dean aspramente. Quello sciocco di un pennuto pensava che ci fosse lo zampino di Dio in quelle pagine, per questo si era profuso in maldestre effusioni da quando era rientrato a casa. Sotto la superficie dei suoi pensieri coscienti si sentì ferito e stupido per aver creduto per un attimo che… represse istantaneamente quel pensiero, preferendo non dargli una concretezza che avrebbe fatto ancora più male.

«Adesso per piacere vattene e lasciami in pace.» Aggiunse bruscamente lanciando i fogli dall’altro lato della stanza.

«Dean, io…» balbettò Castiel, non riuscendo a spiegarsi come mai provasse quel senso di disagio invece del sollievo per la scoperta che il mondo non era in pericolo perché non esisteva nessuna profezia. Se niente era stato scritto, perché aveva provato quelle cose nuove e inebrianti quando aveva congiunto la bocca con quella di Dean? Come una fiammela che scaldava la sua Grazia dall’interno.

Ma ovviamente Dean era furioso per il suo comportamento. Il cacciatore non provava le stesse cose che aveva avvertito lui e lo stava respingendo. Era come quando lo rimproverava per aver invaso il suo spazio personale, ma molto peggio. Sentì una sensazione amara avvolgerlo come una cappa pesante.

«Fuori!» Dean ribadì il concetto. Al diavolo quell’angelo e il suo stupido senso del dovere.

Castiel si girò, deciso ad andarsene, sfuggendo da quel senso di disagio che sentiva nascere in lui. Poi a metà del gesto si girò un’ultima volta verso il cacciatore che continuava a fissarlo con uno sguardo minaccioso e ferito. «È stato bello toccare le tue labbra, Dean…» esordì timidamente, soppesando bene le parole come se stesse ancora assorbendo l’entità di quei nuovi pensieri che si affollavano nella sua mente millenaria disorientandolo e spaventandolo un po’.

Il volto di Dean si distese, le pupille si dilatarono. «Che cosa hai detto?» Replicò con un filo di voce.

«Niente. Meglio che me ne vada ora.» L’angelo sospirò profondamente, interpretando la domanda di Dean come una ulteriore espressione di disappunto.

Stava per uscire dal bagno quando si sentì strattonare con forza e la sua schiena impattò violentemente contro il muro, facendogli uscire di colpo l’aria dal polmoni. Dean si avventò nuovamente sulle sue labbra morbide e screpolate, noncurante della tenda della doccia che scivolava a terra.

Castiel rimase paralizzato dallo stupore. Allora anche a Dean piaceva la sensazione che gli davano le sue labbra. Travolto da una nuova ondata di sensazioni vi si abbandonò, reputando più saggio viverle che analizzarle, e ricambiò il bacio di Dean cercando di comunicare al cacciatore tutte le emozioni che gli faceva provare.

Dean interruppe il bacio, notando con soddisfazione che Cas spostò la testa leggermente in avanti, cercando di prolungare quel contatto. Quando l’angelo puntò lo sguardo nei suoi occhi, affondandoli con un sorriso, sentì tutta la sua sicurezza svanire come fumo al vento.

Portò una mano sul volto di Castiel, spostando i capelli scuri che gli ricadevano sugli occhi. «Era da tanto che desideravo… toccare le tue labbra,» sorrise fugacemente nel riutilizzare l’insolita combinazione di parole coniata dall’angelo, «ma non volevo essere l’unico dei due a volerlo.» Concluse con imbarazzo, abbassando lo sguardo e sentendosi l’eroina di un romanzo di Nicholas Sparks.

«Ma bando alle ciance,» riprese nel tentativo di ritornare dalla dolce verginella innamorata Deanna a Dean il virile cacciatore, «ci sono molte altre cose più importanti di cui io e te dobbiamo discutere adesso.» Terminò la frase afferrando la cravatta sbilenca di Castiel e tirando verso di sé l’angelo.

«Dean,» lo fermò quest’ultimo, «la profezia…»

«Oh, basta con quella porcheria, ok?» Tagliò corto il cacciatore depositando una scia di baci sul collo bianco e morbido dell’angelo.

«Volevo solo dire che ci sono delle idee…» Dean sentì qualcosa di quasi impalpabile sfiorargli la schiena in un contatto vellutato ed elettrico, che gli mandò letteralmente una serie di scintille lungo tutto il corpo. «che potremmo sperimentare…» concluse Castiel con voce suadente, facendo scivolare piano le sue ali lungo la schiena del cacciatore, creando un gioco di sensazioni reciproche che rimbalzavano dall’uno all’altro.

«Siano benedette le fanfiction.» Mormorò a mezza voce Dean prima di sfiorare con la guancia quella luce scura che li avvolgeva.


End file.
